Who Am I
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: About a boy who doesnt know anything about his life...
1. Chapter 1

"Who Am I"  
By: Awaii (ME)

"Are you okay, Hey! can you hear me?"

I hear this voice, this voice of a woman. I dont know who she is, or...who I am. I begin to open my eyes, but I still see nothing but alittle shimmer from the flame that is barly burning.

"Who the hell are you?", I asked as I sat up, I got a sharp pain and fell back down to the ground.

"You shouldnt move, your wounds still havent healed all the way"

I look ove and see a girl, with pink hair, green eyes, and a red ribbon with somthing on top of it in her hair.

" Who are you?", I asked again, this time rubbing my head were it hit on the hard rock, "and who am I?"

"So you dont know who you are?", she asked as she gets up to keep the flames going. "thats kinda disapointing, cause I have no idea who you are either"

"Then can you tell me you name at least?" I asked...again now becoming impatent.

"Oh! My name is Sakura Haruno!", She said smiling, "its nce to meet you..but you shouldnt move around you know, I worked really hard healing your wounds"

"My...my wounds?" I said kind of confused, then I put my hand on my chest and felt the bandages around me.

" Some kind of fight you were in, I'd hate to see the other guy." she said

I think she was trying to be funny...but she wasnt.

" Do you know your name?" Sakura asked as she looked at me with her green eyes.

"My name..." I said trying hard to remeber somthing...anything.

FLASHBACK

"Michiro...come .. playing around, we have a mission, and you KNOW how upset sensei gets when we are late"

END OF FLASHBACK

" I...I think my name is Michiro" I said looking down stareing at a rock on the ground. (he sat back up)

"Michiro, hmm...thats a nice name"

"You think"

She nods, then looks down, I could tell somthing was wronge with her...like she was in some kind of pain, but I didnt want to bother her, by asking her wat was her problem. I had my own to worry about.

"Are you in any pain Michiro?"

"Not much...just a headache"

"thats what happens wen you try to sit up to fast, you should try to get more rest...its getting late" she said as she stand up and grabs her bag and takes out a sleeping bag for herself.

"right" I said as I closed my eyes to trying to get some rest...but there were so many things that I didnt know but wanted to know...like who I was...and who was that person who was calling for me...or how did I get these wounds...There was just soo much running through my mind...but I also needed to get some rest...so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

end of chapter for now, more is coming


	2. Chapter 2

"Sound Vs. Michiro"  
By: Awaii. (ME)

"Michiro! Wake up, I need to change your bandages."

I open my eyes and to see Sakura standing over me.

"Hey! did you hear me? Michiro I-"

"Shut UP!" I said as I sat up, "Yea I heard you, my eyes are open arnt they?"

She looks at me just standing there, looking at me like she knew who I was, as though we had known each other for along time.

"Hello, Sakura! Hey are you going to change my bandages or not?"

She quickly snapped out of whatever day dream she was in, then bent down to change my bandages.

"You act just like him" she mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me...I act like who?"

"Oh! well, you sound like one of my teamates" she said wrapping my wounds.

"Where is this teamate of yours, shouldnt he be here in case somthing happens?"

Sakura stopped wrapping my wounds and had that same sad look she had last night.

"He...he's gone"

"Gone...as in dead?" I asked hoping I was wrong

She shaked her head," No not dead...it's..it's complicated"

"Oh sorry I asked"

"No it's okay, I'm going to save him" she said as she finished wrapping my wounds, "There all done!" she then began to pick up the old bandage wrapings from the ground'

"What...what was his name, this teamate of yours?"

She stood up and looked outside,"Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha"

FLASHBACK

"Find him...find this Uchiha kid and bring him hear"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Why can't I see anything, I only hear vocies, but there are no faced" I thought to myself.

"Did you hear what I said..Michiro?" Sakura asked staring back at me.

"Oh..you said somthing, sorry I didnt hear you" I said still trying to figure out what just happend.

"I asked if you knew where you were heading?"

"Well, I uh..dont even know were I am." I said now looking outside the cave I was in.

"We are just outside the gates of the Sound Village" she said as she walked outside the cave.

"Sound...Village?" I asked kinda confused...again

"That's right, I'm trying to get into the sound village to find a man named Orochimaru." Sakura said as she made a fist, I could tell she really wanted to find this guy.

"Wait...Why do you need to find him? I thought you were looking for a guy named Sasuke..and why dont you just walk in the village and ask around" I asked now VERY confused.

"SHH" she said as she backed up into the cave, then grabbed a knife looking thing out of a bag.

"What are yo-"

"SHH!!!"

"What's going on?" I thought to myself, then I sawy two men who were wearing gray clothes, that were walking our way. Out of no were, Sakura Jumped out of the cave and attacked both of the men.

"WHO ARE YOU!" she yelled at one of the men she had pinned down with the knife thing, the other one was...well lets just say he is teking a nap for now.

"I...I've come here just for our weekly check, like we always do" The man said, with the knife thing now sticking out of his leg, unable to move.

"Who are these guys?" I asked Sakura

"They are ninjas from the sound village, and they are going to help me get into the village." she said still holding the first guy down.

I looked over at the other guy, he began to get up, then out of no were I felt the blood rush in my body, and I grabed the Sword that was laying by me and ran towards the sound guy. I was able to read his moves some how, and while I was fighting him, I noticed all these cats coming towards out fight...then they started to glow.

"WH-WHat are you?!" the sound guy asked as he saw my eyes go from being blue to red.

"I dont know" I thought to myself...but whatever it is it's working, I can feel this guy getting weaker, either that or...I was getting stronger. All the sudden I noticed the man getting older...and my wounds were healing themselves. The sound man fell to the ground, now looking like an elderly man, and I felt as though nothing had ever happend to me.I looked over and saw Sakura and the other sound guy, both stareing at me with what I thought was fear in there eyes.

"Mi-Michiro?" Sakura studdered as she looked at me then at the elder sound ninja.

FLASHBACK

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" a woman said as she grabs her child and runs away from a little boy, whom is kneeling by an elderly man, the boy crying, "Don't leave me father!! please don't go...I need your help"

END OF FLASHBACK

I then fell to my knees, looking at my hands now shaking, "Wh-What am I?"

Okay that is the end of this chapter..im working on the next one now so plz be patent


	3. Chapter 3

"Can You Help Me"  
By: Awaii. (ME)

Still on my kness, now covering my face thinking, " What have I done? how, how did that happen?"

"MICHIRO!" Sakura had yeslled at me, "Michiro, are you okay?" I heared her ask.

I looked up at her, she didnt looked scared but worried, but why, why was she worried, was it for her life? I quickly stood on my feet to show that I was okay.

"I...I'm fine" I told Sakura, she then turned to the sound ninja and punched him, he was now unconcious.

Sakrua then stood up and ran towards me.

"What...what happend" she said as she looked at the elderly sound ninja layig down on the ground, barley breathing.

"I...I dont know" I said beging to shake again, this time making a fist.

"Its...its okay, as long as your not hurt." she said to me with a smile on her face.

I suddenly began to fall to the ground feeling very tired, now on one knee breathing very heavy.

"Your wounds! I told you not to move around" she said as she began to remove my bandages, then there was a momen of silence and then I heard Sakura gasp.

"Whats wrong Sakura! are..are my wounds really that bad?" I asked beging to become worried afraid to look for myself.

She shook her head and said," Thats just it..there...there arent any wounds"

"NO WOUNDS!" I thought to myself..."did...did it happen while I was fighting that man?"

"Its...its AMAZING!!" Sakura said as sth examed the rest of my body.

I was kinda shocked, she is acting as though I was some sort of toy that she had been wanting to play with and finnaly got the chance to.

"Um..um..Sakura" I said trying to get her attention, "SAKURA!" I yelled at her.

She jumped back then blinked, "What do you want Michiro?"

I pointed at the sound ninja that Sakura had fought ad said, " umm..what should we do with him?"

"Oh well I guess we should tie him up and try to get some info out of him" She then walked over to the sound ninja and picked him up and carried him towards the gave, I soon followed after her.

She...she didnt seem worried about what I could do to her, but more on how I did it. As I walked into the cave Sakura (who was tieing up the sound ninja) looked at me like she has somthing she wanted to ask me.

"What?" I asked her, " You might as well ask me..dont just stare at me...its rude!"

"Well there is somthing I wanted to ask you"

"Then ask"

She then took a deep breath, " Can..can you trt to remeber anything...about yourself...I mean what you did I dont think that was just some ninjutsu that you can learn, that had to be your Keke-Genki (sp) ."

I began to look down trying to remeber somthing about myself, cause I also wanted to learn more about who I was...and what that was that I had done.

"I can try to help you remeber, I mean that is if you want me to"

I quickly looked up at her, " You can do that! But How?"

"Well..its somting ive been practicing, I havent fully mastered it, but Ive made a tea that helps someone regain somthing that they had lost, like memeory" she said as she finished tieing up the ninja, " I made it incase Sasuke lost his memory, but if you want, I can make some for you"

"If...you really think it works, I...I think we should give it a try, I mean what could I lose...nothing..I want to remeber somthing...anything about me" I said to her.

Sakura then stood up and began mixing many herbs togther, a while later she stood up and walked over to me handing me a cup with some tea in it.

"Drank it, this should help you remeber"

I took the cup from her and looked inside it, "If I drank this..I...I will remeber who I am"

She nodded, then I put the cup to my lips and drank some, I soon became very tired.

"Wh-whats going...on...I...I..." I soon feel alseep and began what I thought was a dream.

What will happen..will Michiro finnaly learn more out about himself?


	4. Chapter 4

"The Dream"  
By: Awaii (me)

"Wh-what happend" I said to myself as I looked around and saw nothing but black. "Did Sakuras tea stuff work?, If so then...then were am I?"

I began to walk abour this black pit of nothing, hoping that I would see somthing, anything. After what I thought was hours of walking I heard what I thought was a little boys cry.

"Who's there?" I asked looking around but still only seeing black, " I...I know your there...I can hear you crying"

I then saw a little boy,"I've seen this boy before...he...he was crying then too" I thought to myself

I began walking towards the little boy.

"Are..are youokay?" I asked as I bend down to comfert the little boy.

The little boy looked up at me, this boys eyes went from red to blue as she saw me.

"I...I killed him!" The little boy cried to me

"Killed who?" I asked as I looked around for a body," who did you kill?"

The little boy then began to cry even more, and pointed over to what appeared to be an old man.

"Who is he?" I thought to myself, looking at the man.

"What happend?" I aske thie little boy, " Who is that man?"

"My..My best friend...we...we were playing ninja and...and he accidently knocked me down, I scraped my knee and then...then..." The little boy cried out to me, " then...he got...really old and fell down"

I looked at the little boys knees...but there was no mark there.

"Got old?!" I thought to myself as I pictured the sound ninja who also turned old during our battle, I then looked at the little boy and asked him, "whats...your name little boy?"

"Mi-Michiro" the little boy studderd as he began to wipe away his tears.

"Is...is this boy me?. did...did I kill my friend just by touching him?" I thought

All the sudden the little boy fadded away and the black also began to fade into..what I thought was a forest area, there was 3 children and a man standing by eachother...it looked as thought they were talking, one child was a girl with long black hair, a boy with golden brown hair, and another little boy...who..who looked like the younger boy I was just talking to, "is..is he me?" i thought to myself, then the man that was standing in front of them had long blonde hair.

"Pay attention!" the man said, " this is a very important mission, an "A" ranked mission that only you 3 can do."

"yea, yea, yea we got it" the little girl said, " just tell us what the mission is already"

"Keisha, dont get so impatent, if you act like that then you will fail in this mission!" the man hissed at the girl.

"Sorry Dedria-Sensei" the girl said as she looked down at the ground.

"Alright the mission that was given to you 3 is to get a boy...a boy named Sasuke Uchiha" Dedria said looking at all 3 of the kids.

"Will you becoming with us on this mission Dedria-Sensei?" the boy with blue eyes and blonde hair said

"Michiro, you should know by know that you three are the only ones who can do this mission" Dedria said with a smile on his face.

"Michiro!?! Is that kid me? If so then..then is that my mission, to get this Uchiha kid" I kept thinking to myself.

The boy with golden brown hair looked at Dedria and said, " dont worry sensei I will get this kid and kill him"

"NO!" Dedria shouted, " dont kill him, I just want you to bring him here to me, he is going to be bait"

"Bait?!" All three of the kids said, confused

"Correst, we are going to use him as bait to catch the fox that we are really after!" Dedria had said with an insane look on his face.

Then once again eveyone and eveything began to fade away.

"NO!! WAIT I NEED TO KNOW MORE!!! DAMN IT!! I was soo close!" I shouted.

I then flet a hand land on my shoulder and gently shake me.

"Michiro wake up!"

"Sak-Sakura?!" I said as I opend my eyes.

"Was it all a dream? If not then...what..what hapend to my teamates?" I asked myself just laying there staring at the top of the cave, " and...who..who is that Dedria guy?

OOHHH what shall happen next...


	5. Chapter 5

"Its Been Awhile"  
By: Awaii (ME)

"Sakura! Please I need more...more of that tea stuff..It worked but"

"NO!" she shouted, gripping her fist, "It was made only to have just one cup, you remeber with your mind willl et you remerber, If you drink more than one cup...you could...you could die" she said to me as she looked down.

"But I was so close! I...I just needed to see alittle more"

"I'm...I'm sorry but I cant let you do that, I mean you had to remerber something right?"

I nodded, " but...I still dont get any of it" I thought to myself.

"Why'd..Why'd you wake me? I could of learned so much more!?" I asked looking up at her with an upset look on my face.

"I...I had to..I...my..body couldn't take it much longer" She cried to me

"Did Somthing happen after I drank that tea stuff?"

She closed her eyes, then nodded. I began to sit up, then I noticed that there was blood were I was laying.

"What Happend?!" I asked as I put my hand on my head feeling for any bumps or scraps.

"You..feel asleep, but...but...while you were asleep...I...I'm sorry..I tired to stop him..." she said as she fell to the ground, with the sword that I had in her stomache, going through her back.

"SAKURA!!" I screamed as I moved over now siting above her, facing down looking at the sword..."Did...did I do this?"

"It's been awhile...Michiro" I heard from behind me, " So this is were you've been hiding"

"This..this voice..I've heard it before, In my dream" I then turned around ans saw that same boy..the one with the golden brown hair.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked

"OH! so you dont know who I am..that hurts..that hurts me so bad Michiro...I mean we are comrades" This boy said, as he smiles at me..but this smile was not a friendly smile, more like an insane smile.

I then looked back at Sakura, she was loosing alot of blood and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I..I wanted to help her..but how can I do that wen I cant even help myself.

"Don't look so sad Michiro...You barley knew her"

I then became very angry and my eyes turned red again, I stood up facing this boy, getting ready to fight him.

"Oh...are you going to fight me? at a time like this...When I an tell you more about yourself?"

My body soon frooze, I wanted to know more about myself, but I wanted to help Sakura, What...what should I do?

"M-M-Michiro" I heard Sakura moan in pain,"H-Help me"

"Dont you want to know who I am ..or who you are"

I just stood there looking at this boy...trying to figure out what I should do.

" I am Keton, memeber of Team Deidara., The same Team you are on, what wil you do, let me like so I can tell you more, or kill me to save this girl here?"

I stare at Keton ashe was laughing, I looked at Sakura who's eyes were closed now and she was barley breathing, " what should I do?"

What will Michiro do?...learn about his past or save Sakura?


	6. Chapter 6

Team Deidara Again"  
By: Awaii (Me)

I stand there paralized by fear, what can I do, If I try to attack Keton then he wont help me remeber anything, but atleast Sakura will be alive, but if I choose finding out who I am then Sakura will die, But I dont even know were I would take her for help.

I then look back at Sakura and rember she helped me even though she didnt know who I was, it was then that I knew what I needed to do.

"What are you going to do Michiro? Will you save her, or let her die and learn about your past?" Keton asked with a courious(sp) look on his face.

"I...I know what I need to do...I'm going-"

"Michiro" I heard, it was a girls voice, but it wasnt Sakuras

Then I see a girl with long black hair walk into the cave.

"We've been looking all over for you, you had us worried" she siad with a friendly smile on her face," Keton what have you been doing...I turn my back for just a few min. and your gone." Keisha said then she looked over and saw Sakura laying on the ground bleeding, the look on her face went from smiling to a sad look, she then ran over to help her," Michiro, did you do this? Of course you did this is your sword, but why?"

"I...I didnt, I...I couldn't" I said looking at Keisha with a seriouse look on my face, " She...helped me why would I hurt her?"

Keisha then closed her eyes and pulled the sword out of Sakuras Stomache, as she did Sakura let out a blood curdling scream, and then coughed up what I thought was atleast a bucket full of blood, Keisha then put her hand over Sakuras wound and her hand began to turn blue, it looked as though she was inserting somthing inside of Sakura.

"Come on Keisha...did you have to go and ruin it all for me?" Keton said shrugging his shoulder.

I then looked back up at Keton and could feel my blood rushing again, I then grabbed my sword that had Sakuras blood dripping off of it, I charged towards Keton, but before I could get close enough to even cut him with the edge of my sword, I felt as though someone was ripping my body apart.

"What happened to me, did...was I stabbed? No...I...he wasnt even colse enough to touch me." I thought to myself, as I fell to my knees

"KETON STOP IT!" Keisha yelled

After Keisha yelled at Keton all the pain in my body had dissapeared.

"Now we are not going to kill our teamate, he is needed for this mission, remeber what Deidara-Sensei had told us"

"Tch...Fine, but id he tries to attack me again..I will kill him" Keton said

"I dont think he was joking, I better not mess with him" I thought to myself, then looked over at Sakura and Keisha, it looked as though the bleeding had stopped and Sakura was going to be okay.

"You...You healed her...but how?" I asked her looking suprised

"Michiro..what do you mean how did I do that..We have been on the same team for a while now..and you hav seen me heal Keton many times"

"Its no use Keisha..He has no memory of us, or anything about his past." Keton said

"Why didnt you say so...I can help him with that" She said, laying Sakura (whom was completly healed now just resting) on the ground, and walks over to me," Honestly you guys...dont give me enough credit, you guys dont think I can do anything just cause Im a kunichi" She said now standing behind me, " I can help you get your memory back"

"You...You can!?" I said looking up at Keisha, "But...But how?"

She sighed," I am from the Nagori clan, We are the ones who help ninjas get there memory back, seriosuly guys...how many time do I have to explain this to you both."

I then heard Sakura move alittle, but it was enough for me to know what I was going to do.

"If...If we do this..we have to leave her, I dont want to bother her anymore than I already hae" I said hoping that Keton and Keisha will belive what I was saying. I dont want to stay there...If what I saw was true in my dream then I dont want to put Sakura in danger.

"Are you sure, I mean she helped you-"

"Im positive, just please lets go!" I snapped at her, begingin to walk outside of the cave, " I want to leave before she wakes up"

Keton soon followed, as did Keisha, leaving Sakura behind before she could say anything that would let off that she knew somthing about Sasuke, or before she could hear anything about our mission.

"I'm sorry Sakura but...I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again soon." I thought to myself as the cave got further and further away from us.

"Were back together! All 3 of us! Together again! Team Deidara's back and ready for more action!" Keton shouted, it seemed as though he was a completly different person then he was in the cave.

Now that all three of them are together...what will happen?


	7. Chapter 7

"Revenge Unforgotten"  
By: Awaii (ME)

It's been 5 days now...Since I left Sakura and rejoinged with my teamates, Keisha and Keton...Keisha has helped me regain my memory now...and I've come to relize that it was a good idea I did leave Sakura, because...because if we would of stayed there...Keton and Keisha would of wanted to kill her...atleast...if I were them...that is what I would of done.

"Hey Michiro! You gonna help get some food?" Keisha said as she stood up from the rock she was sitting on, the wind blowing her long black hair into her face," Michiro...dont look so down...You have your memory back, and now we can finish our mission-"

"Keisha...can I ask you somthing" I said looking back up in the sky, "how..how do you know you can trust Deidara-Sensei?"

Keisha didnt say anything, but I could tell she was shocked that I would even ask such a thing.

"Michiro..why...why would you ask somthing like that Deudara-Sensei was the onw person who...who took care of us" Keisha said, I could tell she was dissapointed that I would even think somthing like that.

"Just...Just forget I said anything" I said still looking up in the sky.

FLASHBACK

"Michiro, its time to wake up, come on you cant sleep all day". My mother siad to me as she layed her hand on my shoulder gently shaking me, so I would wake up.

I pretend to still be asleep, just because I love to hear her voice, it sounds like an angel.

"Fine, but your breakfast is going to get cold, or your father will eat it" she said as she began to leave my side.

I quickly opend my eyes and turned towards her smiling," Mom..you know dad wont eat my food...he is already at the academy, teaching all the other kids" I said sitting you and rubbing my eyes, " Mom...when will I be able to go to the academy, I want to become the strongest ninja in our village so I can protect you and dad." I said now standing on my bed acting as though I was a ninja on a mission, fighting all the bad guys.

"Alright Michiro, calm down your gonna fall off your bed" My mother said laughing," You know you have to wait til next year before you can attend the academy"

"Yeah I know" I said sitting back down on my bed.

It was later that night when everything changed. Dad had just come home and we were about to eat dinner.

There was a knock at the door and I had gotten up to answer it, as I opened the door I saw 2 men on the other side, one of them had a big sword and well...he kinda looked like a fish, the other guy...he seemed very scary...all I could see was his Red eyes staring down at me, both of them were wearing black robes that had red clouds on them.

"Are you Michiro Keyosha?" The red eyes man asked

"Who's at the door?" My mother aske as she walked up to me.

As she was walking closer to me all I wanted to do was scream at her and tell her to go away, but my voice wasnt working, I couldnt help her...or warn her.

The fish man grabbed his sword and swung it at my mother, she fell to the ground covered in blood.

"Now..are you Michiro Keyosha? If you are will you come with us" the red eyed man said again, this time holding out his hand as though he wanted me to grab ahold of it and leave with him.

What..what should I do..If...I go with them what will happen, I soon felt myself become scared.

"So this is the kid...we should just grab him and go" Said the fish guy.

"No Kisame, cant you tell if we touch him now...we will have the life sucked out of us."

" Oh I see...so then when his eyes change from blue to red that is when it happens.."

"Blue...to...Red" I thought to myself...I then felt a hand land on my shoulder I turned around to see who it was...It was my father whos age was changing fast..this was all happing right infront of my eyes...I soon say my father fall to the ground, now looking as though he was my grandfather. I then fell to my knees and began to cry.

"Father! Father dont go..dont leave me here I need your help!" I cried as tears ran down my face.

I then felt my body become heavy and I felte very tired, Then I wake up in a cage type thing.

"Were...were am I?"

"So your awake"

I looked over and saw a group of kids...they all looked about my age.

END OF FLASHBACK

And that was when I meet Keisha and Keton..I dont think either of them know what really happend to them...I dont even think I was supose to rember...but...I think it had somthing to do with the fact that Keisha helped me get my memory back..and now that I do have it back..I have swore that I will kill the people who had done this to me...So that it wont happen to anyother kids...But first...I have to try to get Keisha and Keton to remeber what had happend to them.

well we now know how he became in the Deidara team...but now we have to see what he will do now that he remebers what they had done to him and his family.


	8. Chapter 8

"Truth"  
By: Awaii (ME)

Keisha, Keton and I are all on a mission, to find Sasuke Uchiha, the same person Sakura was searching for. We were meant to find Sasuke and bring him to Deidara-Sensei, so that he could be used as bait, but I couldn't let that happen, so I myself had other plans for this mission I just needed to find the right time to try to explain it to the other 2.

As we continued on our journey there was not alot of talking, every once in awhile Keton would complain about how boring this was, until……

"Hey…um….guys…don't you….uh thing we should rest?", I asked hoping that they would say yes.

They both looked at each other, and then shrugged, I guess that was there way of saying yes. So we found a nice spot to stop and rest at. Keisha and Keton both sat across from me.

"So what's on your mind Michiro?" Keisha asked

"Yea.. cause you never wanted to rest, in fact you are always the one who wants to get our missions done and over with" Keton said as they both looked at me.

Its now or never… If there was ever a time to say something to them this would be it…. I looked up at both of them.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you guys about, but first what do wither of you know about your past? I mean before we had met, before we became Team Deidara?" I asked, waiting for a reaction, I got one… but not the kind I thought I would of gotten.

Both Keton and Keisha looked at each other then back at me.

"We knew you would remember sooner or later" Keisha said

"But we were hoping it would have been later" Keton said

Both of them seemed different, almost cold, as though they were expecting something like this to of happened.

"Michiro, maybe you should just forget what you were about to say to us… so we can finish our mission, then after we are finished you can talk to either Deidara-Sensei or Itachi-Sensei-"

"NO!" I shouted, " I don't want to talk to them they… they have destroyed my life.. They have killed my parents"

"Wrong Michiro, you killed them, don't you remember, you were the one who killed your father" Keton said walking towards me.

"NO! NO! NO!" I shouted closing my eyes, covering my ears and shaking my head as I kept seeing my mother covered in blood and my father as an elderly man both laying on the ground dead." It wasn't my fault…I couldn't control it"

"Deidara-Sensei and the others helped you learn how to control it" Keisha said to me, " Michiro, Keton and I we… we weren't kidnapped"

"But I saw you both along with many other kids, we were all locked inside that cage, I saw you guys"

"We were in the cage, but not as prisoners, we were put in there to help you and all the other kids that were in there."

I quickly stood up, " Why would you guys help them…they are all monsters they took all of those kids including me away from our families, those who loved us…why"

"Why you ask…" Keton said, " You want to know …do you know how hard it is to grow up knowing that everyone in your village wants you dead, I didn't come from a village that welcomed ninjas…no my village were all afraid of them, they hated all ninjas and they hated me…for who I was….or who I was meant to be." Keton continued on how horrible his life was, and how his own parents tried to kill him, " My parents… the people who were suppose to protect me and care for me not matter what….they tried to kill me so many times. Until one day I decided to leave, but they wouldn't just let me go…so I killed them"

"You…you killed your own parents?" I asked shocked and confused

"No…not only my parents but everyone one of them, all of those crazy people…then it was when Deidara-Sensei and the others who found me and treated me like I was something special" Keton explained, smiling as though he was reliving the whole thing.

"SHUT UP!" I said, " I….I don't what to believe that you would kill or anyone would kill there own parents"

"Michiro, cant you believe that what Deidara-Sensei has done was for good" Keisha said, I could tell she was trying to get me to believe in what they did, and trying to convince me that it was for the best.

"Keisha, you of all people, I wouldn't expect you to help people who kidnapped others…."

"your wrong again, Michiro….Because I also have had a pretty messed up life…I mean I was never a target to be killed" She said looking at the grass as the wind blew it all one direction, " But there were days when I wished I was dead…I spent everyday since I could remember in a room were all I knew were the doctors who would come in just to take blood from me. I had so many different test done on me, because I was the only person in the Nagori clan that could help people get there memory back. The only reason anyone would look at me was to take more test…But then the one time anyone had looked at me not as a test subject but as a real person was when I knew what I must do.. So that was when I decided to help Deidara-Sensei and the others." Keisha explained, looking sad and in pain as though she was reliving the pain she went through.

I could understand Keisha but not when she knew that they were kidnapping other kids.

"well now that you remember what happened to you…what will you do?" Keton asked me.

They both looked at me awaiting for my answer. I then looked at them ready fro any thing that could happen for what I was about to say.

" I will kill them all.. And if you guys get in my way…I will kill you also." I said with a serious look on my face.

Soon after I said that I felt a strong gust of wind, but this wind wasn't like a normal gust of wind…

"Touching story kid, sorry to interrupt it but I was told that there were some mice that I needed to clean up around my village and I was told to destroy them." I heard, It was a woman's voice

Sakura….no this was not her voice but who, I then looked over and saw an outline of a woman holding what seemed to be a large fan.

"who…who are you?" I asked

This woman didn't answer me she just grabbed her fan with her other hand and swung it letting out another big gust of wind, whoever she was…she was strong and meant business. This time she had knocked down both of Keisha and Keton, 'who is this woman?'

Now what will Michiro do…Will he fight this woman and who is she


	9. Chapter 9

"New Mission pt 1"

By: Awaii (ME)

'Who is that woman, and how did she take out 2 people with just a fan?' I kept asking myself. If she could do that without even breaking a sweat then maybe she can help me take down Deidara-Sensei and the other members of the Akatsuki.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted hoping that she wasn't too far off. 

I run up the the top of the hill she was standing on and saw her, she had stoped and was facing towards me.

"What do you want?" She asked

"I want your help" I said hoping she wouldn't try to kill me.

"Help…I let you and you friends off with a warning Im not about to-"

" That's not what I'm talking about, I want you to help me with some revenge."

"Sorry kid, but I'm not your personal body guard or someone to just help a stranger who was sneaking around my village" She said as she began to turn and walk away.

"Will you at least listen to what I have to say…if I don't stop these people then something bad will happen to a guy named Sasuke Uchiha"

I don't know if she was close to Sasuke, but she stopped walking away after I said his name.

"What do you know about Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked me

"Not a lot, but I know some people who are after him, well not him, but they want to use him as bait to get someone…or something else." I tried to explain to her.

Before I could say anything else to her, she disappeared and then reappeared behind me with a kunai to my neck.

"Tell me who sent you to get Sasuke Uchiha" She said pushing the kunai closer to my neck, but not cutting me.

"First, let go of me…If I get angry then I cant control what will happen" I said trying to stay calm.

She laughed, " Do you think someone like you can defeat me"

"I'm warning you lady….I've killed many people because, I couldn't control what happened"

She then lowered her kunai and hit me in the back of the neck, knocking me out. Next thing I know I'm waking up tied up to Keisha and Keton. They were both still unconscious from earlier.

"Now..tell me more about this mission of yours, and who it is you want to get your revenge on and why I should help you" She said.

She was sitting on a rock picking the dirt out of under her nails with a kunai. Possibly the same one she knocked me out with. 

"Alright lady-"

"Temari"

"Huh?" I said confused

"My name is Temari, not lady got it"

I nodded then began explaining everything to Temari, from when I was kidnapped to now.. The only thing I had left out what about losing my memory and meeting Sakura.

"So… Let me get this straight" She said now standing up walking back and forth in front of me, " You want to destroy these people for what they had done to you, and you just found out that these two here, have been helping your nodded, " So will you help me….you seem really strong and…well I'm hoping you would want to help me."

Temari sighed then looked at me, "Michiro right?" 

I nodded again

"Michiro…if you really want help to take down this group of people, I guess I could help…But"

'There is always a but' I thought to myself

"We do this MY way, and you have to be positive that this is what you want to do" She said looking at me seriously

"I'm positive, but….I don't what to hurt these two, I don't really think they know what they are doing"

"Alright, but while we are going to attack these people, to keep your friends out of it. They are going to be help in Suna's Prison got it" she said crossing her hands in front of her.

I nodded once again, " Its better than them getting killed"

"And I will get someone else to help..he might seem lazy, buts he's pretty smart and not half bad when it comes to fighting."

So Temari took Keton, Keisha, and I too her village of Suna…it was unlike any village I had ever been to, there was sand everywhere even the buildings were made of sand.

As we had agreed Keton and Keisha were put in the prison at the village. I also had to meet the Kazakage to tell him pretty much the same thing I had told Temari., after I told him he just looked at them then at Temari and….

"Is this something you really want to do on your own?" He has asked her.

"Please Gaara…I'm sorry, I mean Kazakage-sir I want to do this, and I will get some help from the leaf village, so I wont be doing it by myself"

'are they saying that I wont help them…this is MY revenge' I thought to myself

"Alright, is this person the one I am thinking of, are you sure it is wise to bring him?"

She nodded

'Who ever this person was, Temari must really want him to help her'

We were both told that we would start a new mission, a mission to take down the Akatsuki, but we had to wait till the next morning to start it.

OHH who is this person that Temari is so set on helping her…wait and read more to find out in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

"New Mission pt 2"  
By: Awaii (me)

It was the day when Temari and I headed off to the leaf village to get the person that was suppose to help us on this mission.

I'm going to skip to were they got to leaf

As we arrived to leaf, there was a guy already waiting for us at the gates of leaf.

"Your hear already?" Temari said joking around smiling at this guy.

"Your late…as always" they guys has said back to her.

"Come on Shikamaru, You know how long it takes to get here from sand, Shesh give me a break"

The guy then turned facing me and bowed a little.

"Nice to meet you…My name is Shikamaru" He said then stood again.

" My name is Michiro" I said also bowing a little then standing again.

"Shall we get started on this mission then?"

"Yes, do you know about the mission?" I asked him

Shikamaru nodded

"Then lets head out" I said beginning to walk away from the village.

I then noticed that neither Temari nor Shikamaru where following me.

"Umm…are you guys coming?" I asked them

"Michiro…do you even know were they are at?" Temari had asked me

I soon stopped and turned facing them both, with a serious look on my face.

" have you both forgotten, I was living with them ever since they kidnapped me" I said trying not to relive that horrible night

They then both began to follow me, I could already hear Shikamaru complaining on how Troublesome this mission was going to be and that he didn't understand why Temari wanted him of all the ninjas she knew to help on this mission.

"Would you shut up!" I snapped at him, " Its hard enough to concentrate on were I'm going, it isn't any better with you complaining."

It soon became very quiet, we had continued our way towards the Akatsukis' hideout, as we got closer, we told Shikamaru what we were planning on doing.

"I see…so you want me here just to slow them down…or stop them from moving right.." He sighed, then he mumbled something under his breath again.

I nodded, we were taking out last break before we would arrive at the hideout. This is it, the moment I had been waiting for I was finally going to get my revenge on them.

After we were all rested up Shikamaru wanted to check to see what we all had on us to use for fighting.

I had a couple Kunai and some Smoke bombs, Temari just had her fan with her, and Shikarmau had 5 Kunai and some ninja Stars.

"Alright lets get going" Shikamaru said as he began to follow behind me.

He quickly stopped and threw one of his kunis behind us

"Who's there, show your self bef-"

Then a girl with pink hair and green eyes came out of the bushes.

"Sa-Sakura?" I said, " What are you doing here?"

Both Temari and Shikamaru looked at me confused.

"You know her?" Temari has asked

I nodded" She helped me when I couldn't remember anything"

"Its good to see you are okay Michiro" Sakura said with a smile on her face just like she had when we had first meet, " Sorry to spy on guys, but I thought I could help"

"Its okay, we could use your help….In case Temari or Shikamrau get injured" I said to her.

"Wait…What about your wounds, wont you get any?" Shikamaru asked

"Problem , but.. I wont need to be healed" I said, " We should get going id we want to attack at night." I said as I began to walk off.

Shikamaru, Temari and Sakura all followed me, we were getting closer to the hideout, I could tell…the closer we got, the more I felt upset, I was so close to them, just a little longer and I could get my revenge on all of the people in there.

Okay the next chapter is going to be really good, They will all begin fighting, so please wait just a little longer


	11. Chapter 11

"Beginning of the End"  
By: Awaii (Me)

We finally got to the hideout of the Akatsukis, all I could think about what this was the time I would finally get my revenge and put a stop to all future kidnappings that they were planning.

"Now…there are only a few of them, so we should be able to overcome them, but Sakura stay out of any fighting, you are only here to heal not fight, got it" I said to her

I could tell she wanted to fight, but then she nodded as though she understood that she needed to stay out of the battlefield.

Soon after that, Shikamaru spotted one of the members walking out of a tent, he then did some sort of jutsu were his shadow overcame this guys, and he had turned towards us, as though he couldn't control his body. I soon became very angry after I saw his face, because this guy…this guy was the fish guy, Kisame.

"Kisame" I said, I stood were he could see me.

"Michiro, what are you doing, you are suppose to be on a mission, why have you come back!" Kisame said, " And why…why cant I move?"

"I have come back, but this time I've come back to kill you all!"

Kisames soon got out of Shikamaru shadow Possession jutsu and grabbed for his sword, he then swung it at me cutting my shoulder, blood then gushed out of my wound.

"MICHIRO!!" Sakura screamed.

"No..don't move Sakura, remember you are to stay out of any fights, let Shikamaru and I handle this" Temari said as she began to stand.

"Don't come out here! Stay back all of you" I said holding my shoulder were I was cut.

I closed my eyes, then as I opened them back up, then were red, I looked Kisame straight in the face.

"Those eyes, so you have finally learned how to control it"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I said running towards him

Kisame then grabbed for his big sword again, this time sticking it straight in my stomach, I then coughed up a lot of blood and began to collapse, as I did I made sure to grab onto him.

"What a fool, to think he could-"

Kisame then feel to his knees and I was the one who was standing straight up, as though I wasn't even injured, I then pulled the sword out of my stomach and my wound began to heal itself, as though I was sucking the life out of Kisame. I looked back at Shikamaru, Temari and Sakura to make sure they were all okay.

"What…What was that?" Shikamaru said

"There's no time for questions, you two need to take care of the ones in here…I'm going after someone else, Sakura you go with them and whatever you do…DON'T come to help me in my battle" I said slowly walking away from them.

I knew that they could handle the ones that were there, as I was walking away I heard what sounded like a stampede of wild animals, then felt a gush of wind, I knew they would win against the men that were in that tent

Now it is my turn to exact my revenge…against the one man I hated more that any of them, and that person…that person is Deidara-Sensei!

I soon find myself in front of his house

"DEIDARA!" I shouted, " Come out here and fight me.. One on one!"

The door then opened and the man I was waiting for came out with a smile on his face.

"Hello Michiro"

WOOT WOOT! One more chapter, that's right then next chapter is the last one


	12. Chapter 12

"Deidara Vs. Michiro"

By: Awaii (me)

" I've finally found you" I said staring at him with my eyes as red as the blood on my shirt.

"What are you going to do Michiro…will you kill me like you killed your father?" Deidara said to me.

I didn't answer him, instead I charged right for him, screaming, " This ones for my teammates and family!"

Deidara then dodged my attack and ended up behind me.

"You think you can kill me, you are still just a student" He said grabbing my hands and twisting them behind my back.

"AHHH!!!!' I screamed in pain.

"Of all the children we took, your keke-genki was the most unusual that is why I wanted to take you in as my student, its such a pity that I'm going to have to kill you" He said letting my hands go.

'Why didn't it work, why didn't I suck the life from him like I did Kisame?' I thought to myself.

"Why you are wondering" Deidara said, as though he could hear my thoughts, " I know why, because you cant kill me, the person who raised you from a young child, I was like the father you never had"

"Shut up….Shut up I said! You were nothing like a father…you are a monster who takes kids away from there families, the ones who love them…no..no that makes you even worse than a monster"

"If I'm a monster…then what are you?" Deidara asked me

I..I am going to be the one to kill you..and put an end to everything you have planned to do!"

'I now understand, I wont be able to heal from this battle, and it will be my last one' I thought as I charged towards Deidara.

Deidara then stuck his hand in his bag of clay and pulled it out, " If there was one thing I ever taught you…and hoped you would remember was that…" He said as the clay in his hand was now in the shape of a little spider, " was that…art is and will always be a BLAST!"

As Deidara said this, I made sure to get close enough to him were I was able to touch his shoulder, then there was a big flash of light, and I was laying on the ground, I couldn't move, talk, or even open my eyes, All I could do was listen around me I soon heard what sounded like people walking towards me.

"Michiro! Michiro wake up" I heard Sakura say.

"Is he dead?" Temari asked 

"I'm pretty sure he isn't dead, if he were to going to die it would have been when he was stabbed by Kisame, but I don't see anyone else around, so who ever did this must of escaped" Shikamaru said

I then felt a warm hand on my stomach

"How could he..or anyone survive a blast like that?" Temari asked

Everything started to go silent, 'Am I dead?' I wondered to myself 'then I would feel cold, but I..I don't feel cold, I feel warm and….and I can hear people talking'

I opened my eyes just enough to see two people standing above me, they were both talking to each other.

"So..he tried to kill them all?"

"Yes…but then we found him laying on the ground almost dead, whoever did this obviously didn't want him dead, but wanted to get away"

"Then what am I suppose to do-"

"Michiro! Your awake!" I heard the say who it was talking to me.

"Keisha…and…Sakura what…were am I?"

"Your in the hospital at the leaf village, my village" Sakura had said to me.

"We-were is….Keton?" I asked

"He…he was to upset and he left, he said that didn't care what Deidara-Sensei…I mean Deidara had done, he wanted to stay with him" Keisha said looking sad, and worried all at once.

'So he survived the attack, and now Keton has joined him, I will stop them…Someday I will kill them all, until then I am going to try to get my strength back and learn how to control it even more'

I then closed my eyes to get more rest, "Thank you Sakura….again" I said as I soon fell asleep.

'Were ever you are Deidara, I will kill you no matter how long it takes me' I thought to myself.

THE END!! or is it.. that is up to you


End file.
